MOLECULAR BIOLOGY AND GENETICS OF CANCER PROGRAM The Molecular Biology and Genetics of Cancer Program integrates fundamental studies in the control of gene transcription with the genetic events and the molecular mechanisms underlying the most common types of hematological malignancies and solid tumors. An integral part of the KCC since 1991, this program focuses on gene discovery and gene function analyses. The long-term objective of this program is to exploit the translational potential of these studies for cancer diagnosis, prevention and therapy. The Molecular Biology and Genetics of Cancer Program is composed of 13 faculty members representing 5 different departments (including the Lankenau Institute for Medical Research). Several faculty members (Drs. Lisanti, McMahon, Nevalainen, O'Brien, Pascal, and Gilmour) are new recruits while most program members have been active in the KCC for many years. Program members are supported by NCI ($2.6 million) and other peer-reviewed grants ($9.8 million total peer-reviewed). They have 373 cancer-related publications, 13.5% of which are intra-programmatic and 19% are inter-programmatic. All faculty (except Drs. Gilmour and O'Brien) are housed in the Bluemle Life Sciences Building or Jefferson Alumni Hall. The program has 15-20 graduate students and more than 50 postdoctoral fellows. The program has monthly meetings to foster intra- and inter-programmatic interactions and to enhance its translational focus.